Generally, accesses to non-resident pages in some systems cause a page fault. A non-resident page is a page that does not have a physical memory location associated with it. Conversely, a resident page is a page that has a physical memory location associated with it. For example, a non-resident page may have a virtual address, but no actual physical memory associated with that address. In some examples, software may map the virtual address to the physical address for resident pages using, for example, a page table. Generally, no mapping can occur for non-resident pages because a non-resident page has no physical memory allocated to it. A memory management unit (MMU) may perform a look up to determine the mapping between virtual addresses and physical addresses in order to perform a memory transaction such as a memory read or a memory write.